theepicworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Clichea
World based off http://i.imgur.com/CxXBkNP.jpg which represents everything we love about story telling. Brutus is living in the village of Northern Shire, one of four population centers in Gondar, the human country. His family are simple farmers and work the land to send food to the city Lionguard, the human capital. When he is 4 years old a war breaks out between the elves and the dark citizens of Gothmor. Gothmor is a fairly large distance from Gondar, so they are mostly protected, but news has also come of 4 protagonist who have magical powers to fight the Gothmor with. Brutus has many friends in the village and everyone knows each other. Brutus and three other friends all want to be adventurers one day. There is a guild in Lionguard that people can register at to gain fame and fortune by killing monsters. Two years later, Brutus and his 3 friends are still practicing to be adventurers even though they will probably be either guards, farmers, or wagon drivers. These are the three major professions in the village. A large amount of guards are needed for the fields and a large amount of wagon drivers are needed for moving the food to the capital. Late one night though, something catches a large amount of the houses in the village on fire. Brutus runs outside and sees dragons flying in the sky, fire coming from their mouths and burning the fields and the houses. Brutus and his parents are at home at the time and they evacuate to a house with a large cellar that they will be able to take refuge in. They get to the house, but there are already many people there. Brutus and his family are trying to get in when a dragon swoops overhead and catches the building on fire. Everyone scrambles and Brutus is seperated from his family. He sees his friends and trys to join up with them, but when a dragon lands and crushes them, then it looks at Brutus and eats him with one bite, though he lost the lower parts of his legs. In huge pain, and being eaten alive, Brutus wishes that he could be someone else, somewhere that is perfect and dragon attacks never happen. Everything flashes and Brutus is in another part of the world. It is still night, but it is brighter than in the Northern Shire. Brutus tries to move, but his feet have been disconnected from his body, but they are still next to him. Some people come up to Brutus to see what is wrong, but then he sees that they are actually elves and they see that he is human and they run away. Someone comes to Brutus. They are an old man with a cane and following him are two old women, also with canes. They ask Brutus what he is doing in their village and he tells them about the dragon attack and suddenly appearing. The old man says something about the stones of prophecy, and he instructs someone to carry Brutus and his legs to a building. When they enter, Brutus is placed on a table with his legs placed back in the correct spot, and then the two old women put their hands over him and a pinkish light comes out. It takes a while, but his legs are reattached and he is told where he is. Brutus is in Lithlinlor of Elvenhome. Brutus is taught magic by the people in the village while he heals from his wounds. Some time later a messenger come from Yggdraseal, the big tree, that elven sage would like to meet with Brutus, but they could not leave the big tree, so once he got better he would be need to come himself. After a few more months, Brutus is healed and knows basic magic like fireball and waterspout. Brutus travels to Yggdraseal with a group of elves. Once in Yggdraseal, Brutus goes to the big tree to meet the elven sage. The sage does not tell Brutus the prophecy, but does tell him that he has a special power. The sage tells Brutus about the 4 major races with special abilities. The dwarves that live in the north west are able to transmute metal during smiting to much more durable metals. The beast men in the south west can eat just about anything and survive without real food for a very long time. If the whole world would be turned to ash, the beast men would be living just fine. The demons of the east who could become shadows which made them invisible, and the elves in the north east who had healing magic much more advanced than the other races. Brutus listened to this but he saw that humans did not have a racial ability. Brutus asked about this and was told that every 10,000 years a human would be born with the ability to be a natural sage, or someone who can make their own spells. It was a human sage who 10,000 years ago made the World's Scar with his magic, which was what caused the badlands to be covered with sand. Brutus listed to a few warnings from the elven sge and then left. He had used teleportation magic to escape from the dragon, and now to repay the elves for helping him he was going to help them fight the Gothmor. Brutus was only 7 years old though, so he would not be taken serious by the other soldiers, so he teleported back home with the promise to come back and help once he was older. When back in his village, Brutus saw that almost everything was burnt to the ground. There were almost many chard corpses on the ground. Brutus looked over the entire village and did not see anything so he started walking away. Brutus went to the field to find some crops that were not burnt and he picked them and ate them. Then he tried to use his magic and summon some food. It worked and soon he had a feast of steak and fish. Brutus ate this in the field and when he was done he dispelled the remains.